Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 27
Issue 27 is the twenty-eighth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. This issue continues the Shattered Grid comic event, commemorating twenty-five years of the franchise. Synopsis As Lord Drakkon's power and influence grows, the Power Rangers work with new allies from across time and dimensions, including Ranger teams such as Time Force Rangers, Ranger Operators, and Samurai Rangers, to craft a plan to fight back…but is it already too late? Plot The issue starts on the World of the Coinless , where a Sabertooth Sentry is arguing with two Mastodon Sentries about a prisoner that they have; that world’s version of Zack Taylor , the leader of the Coinless . Suddenly, a Tyrannosaurus Sentry enters saying that he will deal with the prisoner personally. The Sentry enters Zack’s cell and reveals himself to be Skull , who is still deep undercover in Lord Drakkon’s army. Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Lauren Shiba of the Samurai Rangers is filling in the Power Rangers about the attack on Shiba House . When asked what happened to the rest of her Rangers, Trini suggests that they’ve been imprisoned, while Billy theorizes that Lord Drakkon has probably co-opted their Samuraizers. Suddenly, Alpha 5 and Jen Scotts enter saying that Drakkon and his forces are attacking all the various Rangers eras at once. Zordon and Alpha 5 patch Jen’s technology with Zordon ’s teleportation technology and sends a warning across time and space to all the various Rangers groups. Suddenly, a signal reaches them. It is Doctor K . Thanks to Ziggy getting a Black Dragon Cannon, she has been able to reverse engineer it and its ability to disconnect Rangers from the Grid. When Jason asks if she can repeat this, she says that it’s possible but it would have to be on a case by case basis. Then, as Doctor K’s signal goes, another signal comes in; this time it’s Zack from the World of the Coinless, who says that they may have found a way to beat Drakkon. Jason then decides to divide the team to deal with each issue. He and Lauren will head to Corinth to connect with Doctor K. Zack, Trini, and Billy will head to the World of the Coinless. Kimberly and Jen will use Jen’s technology to ping to each of the other worlds to rescue whatever other Rangers that they can and bring them back to the Command Center. Meanwhile, in his throne room, Lord Drakkon is looking at screens of his armies attacking other worlds, while holding the Red Zeonizer Crystal. Finster 5 enters in asking if he would like him to take it unless Drakkon wishes to hold onto it. Drakkon says to add it to the others. Finster 5 then informs Drakkon that he and the captured Ninjor from the main world are ready to add more powers to Drakkon but the process will be painful. When noticing Drakkon’s pensiveness, Finster 5 asks if Drakkon is all right since he spent a long time infiltrating the Zeo Rangers team. Drakkon tells Finster 5 that he was baffled by that team’s love for their Tommy Oliver. Finster 5 mentions that love doesn’t make sense. Suddenly, a Sabertooth Sentry enters with the news that Doctor K has managed to neutralize the Black Dragon Cannon’s effects. Drakkon mentions that his other overtures have been accepted, and that he will lead the charge on Corinth after his next power transfer. Jason and Laura arrive about ten miles outside of Corinth and, thanks to Jen’s work, Jason is able to teleport the Tyrannosaurus Zord to them. As they ride to Corinth, Lauren tells Jason about her story, and they both compare notes about how Drakkon changes things on the world. They both give each other a pep talk. On the World of the Coinless, Zack, Trini, and Billy arrive at the coordinates, which happen to be the remains of the Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar; which, as Zack from the World of the Coinless tells them, was left as a weird memento mori. The Coinless rebels (which include Zack, Trini, Bulk, and Skull) tell the Rangers that their forces took a major hit thanks to Scorpina and they lost almost everyone. Skull reveals that he has been deep undercover for a while and has worked his way up to being a Tyrannosaurus Sentry, which are Drakkon’s personal guard, and this has given him access that few people have. Skull has discovered that Drakkon has the main world’s Ninjor as prisoner. When Trini asks, “What’s a Ninjor?”, the Coinless version of Zack and Trini realize that the main world Rangers have not met him yet, and explain that Ninjor is the creator of the Power Coins. The plan of the Coinless Rebels is simple: If they can rescue Ninjor and free him from Drakkon’s spell, it will be possible to defeat him once and for all. Back at Corinth, Jason and Lauren arrive to see the Ranger Operators turning the tide in their battle against Drakkon’s forces, which are ultimately defeated thanks to the arrival of the Tyrannosaurus Zord. Jason and Lauren find Doctor K in the field taking readings. As they’re about to leave, Ranger Operator Black points out that it might not be possible as Drakkon has arrived with reinforcements. The New Adventures of the Blue Senturion and Ninjor On Venus, the “Power Rangers” meetup with Monsieur Muster and give the stolen items to him. It is revealed that the items that were taken were Rita Repulsa’s Telescope and the Green Ranger’s Dragon Dagger. Monsieur Muster is a collector of rare items and artifacts related to the Power Rangers and does whatever it takes to obtain them. He thanks his phony Rangers for their hard work and the proceeds to slice them apart, revealing they are Putties. Monsieur Muster waits for them to begin reforming and then bestows them with the Badges of Darkness, transforming the Putties into clones of the Turbo Rangers to commit another robbery. Covers MMPR Issue 27_new.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell MMPR Issue 27.jpg|pre-release non-spoiler photo boom-retro-27.jpg|Subscription cover boom-allrangers-blue.jpg|All Blue Rangers Notes *'MMPR 25th Anniversary reference on the Jordan Gibson subscribers cover:' Rangers in Reverse *This issue takes place somewhat concurrently to the 2018 Annual as Zordon's message to all the various Rangers teams is received during Drakkon's attacks on the Space Rangers and the Ninja Steel Rangers. *Doctor K refers to her Ranger Operators' connection to "the Bio-Field", in reference to the power source discovered in the Power Rangers RPM TV series, confirming the long assumption that it and the Morphing Grid are one and the same. At the same time, Doctor K confirms that the RPM world is set in another dimension. *Drakkon's conversation with Finster 5 and his looming over the Red Zeonizer Crystal speaks to his unease with how much the Zeo Rangers loved and admired Tommy. *Drakkon's anger at Doctor K ties back to his proposal to her to join his army. *On the World of the Coinless, Zack's mention of how their forces were reduced because of Scorpina is in reference to the crossover with the HyperForce Rangers. *Trini not knowing who Ninjor is refers to the fact that the Power Rangers won't meet Ninjor until after Zach and Trini had left the team.